


[Script Offer][F4M] The Dashing Rogue Ties the Knot!

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Dashing Rogue [3]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Pirates, Role Reversal, Tomboy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Tomboy][Gentle Fdom][Msub][18th Century Pirates][Slow Build][Possessive][L-Bombs][Marriage Proposal][Facesitting][Scar Appreciation]["Good Boy" Mentions][Cowgirl][Creampie][Birth Control][Aftercare][Part 3 of 3!]
Series: Dashing Rogue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062512
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][F4M] The Dashing Rogue Ties the Knot!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: The pirate girl and servant boy have been apart for yet another year, eagerly awaiting the day that they reunite. That day is finally upon us, so the two plan to leave their pasts behind and run away together. The servant boy's past is relatively simple, but the pirate girl's? Not so much...

NOTE: While this is a period-piece, it's not supposed to be 100% authentic so there will be inaccuracies with dialogue and perhaps some other things.

Speaker Tone/Personality: For performers and listeners who haven't read the first or second script, it's copy-and-paste time...for the most part.

The speaker is an experienced pirate; the first-mate of a ship that is somewhat known within piracy circles. She's cocky and brash, but also tactful. Silver-tongued, with the fighting skills to match. She used to seduce men and use them for her own pleasure, before robbing them blind and sneaking away in the morning. Now that the servant boy has stolen her heart, the pirate only cares about protecting him and finding a way for both of them to live in peace.

[setting is the docks at the servant boy's port town; the pirate girl's ship has just dropped anchor]

[to your subordinates] Listen up, ladies! You're on standby while I take care of some...business.

When I return, we'll have a LOT of cargo to move so be ready!

[to yourself] Hello, old port town...did you miss me? [giggle]

I've seen you grow so much over these past 3 years...and grown quite a bit myself...but this will be the last time we meet.

The servant boy and I must leave, forever.

[sigh] As lovely as this place is, our fates lie elsewhere.

Thank you for taking such good care of him; I'll handle things from here.

[pause]

Damn it, I'm not ready to face him yet!

Why am I STILL not ready!? Gotta shake these nerves somehow...maybe a quick drink at the tavern?

Yeah, that'll work! I need to be calm and strong, for HIS sake...

SFX [footsteps as you head for the tavern where the servant boy works]

[time-skip, you've just arrived at the tavern]

Here we are! Wait...what if the servant boy's working today?

I don't see him anywhere...maybe he's still at home.

Ahem! Bartender! Yeah, it's ME again [giggle]

I'll just have a pint of mead this time.

[short pause] These new tankards look marvelous! [gulping] Ahhh! Can't believe I'm giving this up...maybe the servant boy knows the recipe?

[the servant boy emerges from the back room, and the two of you lock eyes]

[elated] Darling! You were on my mind, and then suddenly you appear!

Then again, you're ALWAYS on my mind...put down that barrel and come here!

[improv making out]

I've waited SO long to hold you...no, I don't care if people are staring.

[softly] They can stare all they want...you're MY treasure, and not theirs.

[kiss] Let's go to your cottage! I have a story to tell, and then we can start packing.

[short pause] Sorry if I'm moving a little fast...I just want to get this over with, you know?

Don't worry about finishing your shift. You'll never have to serve drinks again, trust me!

[to bartender] Hey, bartender! Find yourself a new servant boy, this one's MINE now...

[to servant boy] Let's get out of here, cutie.

SFX [footsteps as you both leave the tavern]

[time-skip, you've both arrived at the servant boy's cottage]

The tavern job was a nice fit for you, but what I've got planned is gonna be SO much better.

Hear me out on this: some people are still sailing out to untouched parts of the world, and claiming the land.

I got to thinking...why couldn't WE do that too? Sure, we could stay here, but trouble might come looking for me. I don't want that for either of us.

Do you have a map or globe around here? I want to show you some places I'm considering.

[short pause] Perfect! Look at this...we're here, in the West Indies.

What if we sailed up to North America? Or east, to Europe? Maybe even west...

A fresh start, just like we talked about. Doesn't that sound great?

[short pause] You're right...it would take a LOT of hard work. We could fail for any number of reasons.

But don't you think it's worth the risk? A chance at true freedom?

I thought being a pirate made me free, but I was wrong. I stopped being a slave to society's laws, and became a slave to my own selfish whims...but no longer.

Even if the worst comes to pass, I don't care as long as I'm facing it with you.

So how about it, lad? Wanna go on this adventure with me?

[pause]

Are you SURE? I don't want to push you into doing something you aren't okay with.

[short pause] Alright. Thank you for having faith in me...in us.

Whew! It's REALLY good that you said yes! [giggle] I've spent the past year putting this plan into motion.

It wasn't easy...not by a long shot...but I've severed ties with the pirates I was sailing with.

In fact, I have my own crew now...AND my own ship! Some of my girls are also former pirates, but I trust them.

They're respectful, hard-working, and damn useful in a fight. If a single one steps out of line, they'll regret it.

[short pause] HOW did all of this happen, you ask? [sigh] It's quite the tale, my dear...

Do you recall the Spanish fort that I was gonna raid, with my old crew? Couldn't have gone better if you ask me [giggle]

We walked away with a LOT of riches; enough for all of us to retire, and then some!

Sadly, the good fortune ended there. Our...Captain...took full credit for the raid, and thought we were invincible.

[annoyed] She DID come up with the initial idea, but the entire plan of action came from ME! Otherwise, it would've been a disaster.

A couple weeks later, the Cap lined up more jobs for us. [mockingly] "Easy pickings", she said. "If you lot could handle that fort, you can handle anything!"

[nervously] Servant boy, those jobs...didn't go so well. The crew went after targets that were WAY too risky, and...we crossed a line.

Innocent people died. Not by MY hand, I swear...but I saw it happen.

[angrily] Damn it, we used to live by a code! "Don't get greedy, and don't spill innocent blood".

Apparently none of that matters when you've got a mountain of Spanish gold...

I protested the Cap's ideas every chance I got, but that...IDIOT wouldn't listen to reason!

[holding back tears] She even got some of my friends killed...for NOTHING! What a fucking waste...

[sniffling] Thanks, sweetie. I really needed a hug...[kiss]

[deep breath] It's okay...I'm okay...where was I? Right...

...Some of us that were left got fed up with the Cap's craziness. She HAD to be stopped before more people got hurt.

I was loyal to her for years, but she didn't deserve it anymore.

I...planned a mutiny. Most of the other girls were in on it, and thankfully no one ratted me out.

It might sound strange, but there's honor among SOME thieves...[giggle]

Anyway, we intended to get rid of our Captain and steal as much loot as we could carry.

I told the others to gather it up, while I went after the Cap.

They believed me when I said that no one else could take her...

[sigh]...Maybe it was true, but that's not the real reason I confronted her alone.

I wanted to personally make that bitch pay for everything that happened.

It was a good fight; the best one I've had in a long time. At one point, the Cap got past my guard and slashed my chest.

Hurt like hell, but it takes a LOT more than that to get rid of me [giggle]

[evasively] N--No, you don't need to see it. The wound was kinda deep, but it's healed nicely.

When my cutlass finally pierced her heart, I didn't get the satisfaction I was hoping for.

All I could feel was pity. I don't regret killing her, but now I'm left with this...void that I can't fill.

Don't remember much after that; I stumbled over to the escape boats and passed out from blood loss.

The other conspirators could've easily gutted me and taken my share, but Mary made sure that they didn't. She always DID have a crush on me...

[short pause] Never told you about her, did I? Mary joined the crew right before me. We became fast friends, but I could tell she wanted more.

After the mutiny she bandaged me up, and even looked after me until I recovered. I owe her my life.

No idea what she's doing now; I offered her a spot on my crew, but she turned it down.

Such a shame...Mary would've made a fine first-mate, but I wish her luck in whatever she's doing.

With my share of the loot I was able to buy a nice ship, and round up some crew members.

A handful of girls sided with the Cap during the mutiny, but none of them are smart or bold enough to lead...assuming they survived.

And even if they were, none of 'em would have the stones to come after ME [giggle]

I still want to go far away from here, just to be safe. Leave everything behind for good, you know?

If you're up for it, my crew can start loading your things onto the ship today.

[short pause] Really? I'm glad you're so excited about it now!

[kiss] Wait here, my love. I'll return with some carts and horses.

SFX [footsteps as you leave]

[time-skip, you've returned with some of your subordinates and they're about to bring the servant boy's possessions to the ship]

The last of the carts have been loaded, darling. Why don't you...

[to your subordinates] Hey, make sure that rope's fastened! I don't want anything spilling onto the street...

[to servant boy] Sorry about that. Wanna say goodbye to the cottage before we leave?

C'mon! You grew up here, didn't you? We can do it together.

[to your subordinates] Ladies, give me a minute! We'll be right back.

[to servant boy] We had some great times here, didn't we?

The wall still has a dent from when I shoved you up against it [giggle]

The night we met was magical in SO many ways...I'll always look back on it fondly.

I never told you this but...when I came here the second time, I seriously considered staying.

Maybe changing my name, cutting my hair, pretending I was no longer a pirate...just to live here with you.

The urge was hard to fight, but deep down I knew it wasn't the right time.

But now, at long last, the timing IS right.

We're leaving this beautiful cottage behind, but we can build another just like it...or maybe a bigger one!

For now we should be on our way, though. Are you ready?

[kiss] Excellent.

[to your subordinates] Alright, you lot! No time like the present; let's head back to the ship!

SFX [footsteps as the two of you leave]

[time-skip, the ship has raised anchor and left the port town]

Now lad, I just wanna make sure...you didn't forget anything did you?

We've almost reached the open seas, and turning a ship around is NOT the easiest task.

[giggle] Great! Then we can focus on what lies ahead for us.

There's...something important that I need to ask you, in private.

Wait for me in our bedroom. You remember where it is, right?

[kiss] Good boy. I'll be there soon...

[time-skip, you've just entered the captain's quarters where the servant boy has been waiting]

Sorry for the wait! That took longer than I expected.

Does the bed feel comfy? I tried to find the same kind of silk sheets that you had.

[giggle] That's a relief. If you ever want anything changed, let me know!

Now, about that thing I wanted to ask you...I said before that we took a lot of treasure from the Spanish fort.

In my opinion, the most valuable thing we found was a diamond ring. Perfectly cut, and the way it gleamed in the moonlight was enchanting!

The Cap swiped it at the time, calling it her "just reward" for sending us out on that raid.

After pulling my blade from her chest and closing her eyes, I took the diamond ring from her finger.

[short pause] Here it is...looks gorgeous, doesn't it?

[sigh] In this new life of ours, I'd like for you to wear this ring...and become my husband.

I wanna plunder your booty, from now until the end of time.

[laugh] That was pretty bad, wasn't it? Being on one knee and proposing like this is stressful. I HAD to lighten the mood somehow!

I realize that looting corpses for a wedding ring isn't ideal, but this is the only one that's worthy of you. I knew that from the moment I first laid eyes on it.

[worried] Sweetie, are you crying? Please don't, you're going to make ME cry too...

[sniffling] I hope you're not feeling pressured; I will ALWAYS love you no matter what. Even if you don't want to marry me.

[short pause] You do!? I'm pleased...this is a dream come true [several kisses]

A ring for ME? I don't need one, lad. Can't say I've ever been fond of jewelry...

Just one more thing for somebody to grab in a fight [giggle]

Besides...YOU'RE the real prize, so you should look the part.

Now sit on the bed, so I can straddle you.

[improv making out]

Tell me, do you want a wedding? We could have the ceremony on the main deck, or drop anchor on some island...

No? Okay, we'll just announce our marriage to the crew tomorrow and leave it at that.

[improv cont'd]

You're so hard for your new wife...good boy [giggle]

Lay down. That dick can wait; your tongue is going inside me first.

[improv cunnilingus]

How have I gone THIS LONG without sitting on your face!? We have to make up for lost time...

[moan] You can still breathe, right? Good.

Because you're not stopping until your face is...[moan]...soaking wet. You got that?

[short pause] Good boy.

[improv cont'd]

You sound like you're enjoying yourself; does my pussy taste good?

[moan] Fuck! Keep at it, baby...keep licking...

[improv to orgasm]

Oh, servant boy...[panting]

Let me lean down and...[several kisses]

[giggle] You're quite welcome, my love. I eat lots of fruit to keep the scurvy at bay...but there are other benefits.

I think it's about time I rode your dick, wouldn't you agree?

[short pause] My shirt? Yeah, I usually take it off when we have sex, but...

...You haven't seen my scar yet. The one from my fight with the Cap.

Are you SURE you want to see it now? Hold on...

[sigh] Okay...how does it look?

[short pause] [scoff] Darling, I love you but don't lie to me.

NO ONE would think that this scar is sexy---wait, you're serious?

[softly] You really think my body is...perfect!?

[starting to tear up] You're...you're the best, you know that? [several kisses]

Grab my hips RIGHT NOW; I'm gonna fuck your brains out.

[improv cowgirl]

Thrust your hips into me, just like before!

[moan] YES! Good boy! You've always been such a good boy for me...

[improv cont'd]

Just think, we can do this every day...and every night...

We'll never be apart, not anymore!

[improv cont'd]

[grunt] Almost there...PLEASE tell me you're close!

Good; I can feel you leaking inside me.

It's not enough; I need ALL of your cum!

Just be a good boy and let it all out...

[improv to orgasm]

Ahhh...the sex gets better every time...

Just a moment, darling. I need to grab the towel over there.

[giggle] You came more than usual...fitting for the first night of our marriage.

This mattress is so soft...what are you doing over there? Come closer, lay your head on my chest.

That's it...[kiss]...God, you're so adorable...

[sigh] I could lie here and stroke your hair forever [giggle]

Servant boy, you've made me the happiest woman in the world.

Never in a million years did I think I'd fall in love, or get married...or want children...

[short pause] Yeah, you heard me cutie. There's a LOT of work ahead of us, so I'll use a contraceptive in the morning like I normally do.

But once we've built our home, and things have settled down, I want to have a baby with you.

[yawn] But that's a subject for another day...

Get some rest, now. Tomorrow we can take a closer look at the ship's galley. I'm sure you can teach my cooks a thing or two [giggle]

And remember, I love you with EVERY fiber of my being [kiss]

Sleep well. From here on in, everything's going to be just fine.


End file.
